


The lost child/ Das verlorene Kind

by Remfiction



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Deutsch | German, Drug Use, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remfiction/pseuds/Remfiction
Summary: Jupe is angry. After years in a psychiatric hospital his twin sister Juno was finally cleared for release. After suffering another psychotic episode however it is discovered that she's discontinued her medication. Thus, freedom is off the plate. When questioned by her furious brother however, Juno swears to have taken her medication as prescripted. Is she simply lying? Or is there more to the unfortunate fate of the lost child? /Justus ist wütend. Nach Jahren in der Psychiatrie steht seiner Zwillingsschwester Juno endlich die Entlassung bevor. Nach einem weiteren psychotischen Anfall kommt jedoch heraus, dass sie ihre Medikamente abgesetzt hat. Die große Freiheit ist damit erst mal gestrichen. Als sie von ihrem wütenden Bruder dazu befragt wird, schwört Juno jedoch, ihre Tabletten wie verordnet eingenommen zu haben. Ist sie eine Lügnerin? Oder steckt mehr hinter dem unglücklichen Schicksal des verlorenen Kindes?





	The lost child/ Das verlorene Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. / Kommentare sehr willkommen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Sterne glitzerten hoch am Himmel über den schwach erleuchteten Straßen der Vororte von Los Angeles. Zu dieser späten Stunde gellte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Korridore der „Best Hope“ Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie in Pasadena. In Null Komma Nichts war ein Trupp Pfleger zur Stelle und rannte zu der Zimmertür, hinter der sich die Quelle des Geräusches befand. Sie rissen sie auf und fielen auf die Knie neben dem sich windenden Bündel, das dort am Boden wie von der Tarantel gestochen um sich schlug.  
„Nein! Nein!“ kreischte es.  
Es war ein junges Mädchen mit blasser Haut, magerem Gesicht und dichtem, schwarzen Haar. Durch ihr Zappeln war es völlig zerwühlt, der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn . Zwei der Pfleger packten sie bei den Handgelenken und drückten sie auf den Boden, während der dritte versuchte, ihre Beine zu umklammern.  
„Schon gut, Juno“, ächzte er. „Ganz ruhig!“  
Aber Juno ließ sich nicht beruhigen und warf sich gegen die sie packenden Hände. In diesem Zustand konnte sie wahre Teufelskräfte entfesseln – trotz ihrer zierlichen Statur.  
„Sie sind hier!“ kreischte sie. „Sie kommen! Sie wollen mich mitnehmen! Lasst mich los, ihr Bastarde! Ihr bekommt mich nicht!“  
Die Pfleger ächzten angestrengt, außerstande, das Mädchen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Mensch, zieh ein Beruhigungsmittel auf!“ brüllte einer von ihnen seinem Kollegen zu.  
„Wartet! Lasst sie los. Ich mache das.“  
Die Stimme kam von der Tür her. Eine ältere Dame stand dort im Rahmen und trat jetzt vorsichtig auf das Knäuel aus Leibern zu. Die Pfleger verstummten, ließen jedoch nicht von Juno ab.  
„Dr. Kirsch ...“  
„Machen sie Platz. Ich erledige das.“  
Argwöhnisch hielten die Männer Juno fest, bis Dr. Kirsch bei ihr war und sich so über sie kniete, dass sie nicht wegrollen konnte. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde das Mädchen etwas ruhiger, ihr Atem ging jedoch weiterhin stockend und ihr Puls galloppierte.  
„Shhh“, machte Dr. Kirsch mit ruhiger Stimme. „Beruhige dich, mein Kind. Dir wird nichts passieren.“  
Juno knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein weiterer, erstickter Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle.  
„Sie... sie kommen! Sie kommen! Ich will ... ich willl nicht ...“  
„Es ist nemand hier“, fuhr Dr. Kirsch sanft fort. „Niemand, der dich verletzen könnte.“  
Hinter ihrem Rücken zogen die Pfleger eine Spritze mit dem Beruhigungsmittel auf und reichten sie ihr so, dass Juno es nicht sehen konnte. Der liefen inzwischen dicke Tränen über das Gesicht. Ihr Geschrei ging in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen über.  
„Aber ich hab doch ...“  
„Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen“, unterbrach Dr. Kirsch sie ernst. „Das sind alles böse Träume. Nur böse Albträume. Schlaf jetzt noch ein wenig. Hier bist du in Sicherheit.“  
Juno keuchte auf. Ehe sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, senkte sich die Spitze der Nadel in ihren Arm. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer, ihr Atem ruhiger und ihre Augenlider senkten sich. Dann war Stille. Und Juno fiel in eine tiefe, fiebrige Ohnmacht.

Tags darauf klingelte im Haus der Jonas das Telefon. „Nanu?“ wunderte sich Tante Mathilda. „Wer ruft denn so früh schon hier an? Ich gehe schon.“ Damit erhob sie sich vom Frühstückstisch. Justus und Titus sahen ihr neugierig hinterher. Es war gerade mal sieben Uhr und das an einem Samstag. Es war in der Tat ungewöhnlich, dass sich jemand um diese Zeit bei ihnen meldete.  
„Der Schrottplatz macht doch erst in zwei Stunden auf“, meinte auch Titus.  
„Vielleicht sind es ja Bob oder Peter“, erwiderte Justus. „Wir wollten uns eigentlich erst später auf ein paar Brettspiele treffen, aber womöglich geht es ja um einen neuen Fall.“  
Gespannt spitzte der erste Detektiv die Ohren. Mathildas ernster Gesichtsausdruck dämpfte seinen kurzzeitigen Enthusiasmus jedoch gehörig. „Oh“, machte sie. Sie lauschte lange in den Hörer, nickte einige Male, bedankte sich und legte dann auf. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen.  
„Mathilda?“ fragte Titus besorgt. „Wer war denn das? Du siehst so angespannt aus.“  
„Das war die Klink“, antwortete Mathilda mit Grabesstimme. „Es ist Juno. Sie hatte wieder einen ihrer Anfälle.“  
Justus fühlte ein Sturzfluggefühl im Magen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich schlagartig.  
„Juno? Schon wieder?“  
Titus vergrub mit einem angestrengten Laut seinen Kopf in den Händen.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht“, sagte Justus. „Es ging ihr doch gut. Warum hat sie denn jetzt wieder ständig ...“  
Mathilda seufzte und legte einen Arm um ihren Neffen.  
„So ist das nun einmal mit psychischen Krankheiten, mein Schatz“, erwiderte sie traurig. „Man kann nicht immer vorhersagen, wie sie sich entwickeln. Es war diesmal wohl auch nur eine kurze Episode.“  
„Hm“, machte Justus.  
„Trotzdem geht es ihr heute schlecht“, fuhr Mathilda fort. „Die Ärzte meinen, ihre Depression könnte sich wieder verschlimmern, wenn es so weitergeht. Was meinst du, sollten wir heute nicht mal gemeinsam zu ihr fahren und sie ein wenig aufmuntern? Sie freut sich doch immer so, dich zu sehen.“  
Justus schwieg, aber sein Onkel nahm ihm kurz darauf ohnehin das Wort ab.  
„Das ist eine großartige Idee. Ich werde den Schrottplatz für heute schließen. Es haben sich ohnehin keine wichtigen Kunden angemeldet.“  
Damit stiefelte er nach draußen.  
Justus und Mathilda blieben in der Küche zurück. Justus wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und kaute lustlos auf einem Stück Toast herum. Es schmeckte nach gar nichts mehr. Mathilda bemerkte den Gemütswechsel ihres Neffen, ließ ihn jedoch in Ruhe. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm in dieser Lage nicht helfen konnte. Wenn es um seine Zwillingsschwester ging, wurde aus Justus ein anderer Mensch, viele alte Wunden rissen bei diesem Thema auf. Und so saß Justus auch einige Stunden später noch teilnahmslos auf dem Rücksitz von Titus Auto und starrte aus dem Fenster, einen großen Schokoladenkuchen auf dem Schoß. Mathilda hatte ihn in aller Eile für Juno gebacken.  
„Vielleicht kriegt sie damit etwas Farbe ins Gesicht“, meinte sie, bemüht gut gelaunt.  
Justus sagte gar nichts, er brummte nur.  
„Es wird ihr sicher gefallen“, erwiderte Titus mit aufgesetztem Lächeln.

Die „Best Hope“ Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie war ein Ableger einer wesentlich größeren psychiatrischen Klinik. Ein mittelgroßer, dreistöckiger Kasten mit leuchtend rotem Dach und sonnengelbem Anstrich in einem großen, grünen Garten gelegen. Abgesehen von den hohen, mit Stacheldraht besetzten Mauern war es ein ganz und gar friedlicher Anblick. Zu dritt betraten die Jonas die Empfangshalle.  
„Hallo, Miss Kemp“, begrüßte TItus die Dame an der Rezeption freundlich.  
Die Dame sah von ihrer Kartei auf. Gleich darauf begann sie zu strahlen.  
„Mr Jonas, wie schön“, rief sie fröhlich und nickte Mathilda und Justus freundlich zu. „Wie schön Sie zu sehen, Mrs Jonas, Justus.“  
„Was ist schon wieder passiert?“ fragte Justus trocken. „Wo ist meine Schwester?“  
„Justus“, mahnte Mathilda.  
„Wir wurden heute früh benachrichtigt, wegen unserer Nichte“, fuhr Titur fort. „Wir würden sie gerne sehen.“  
Miss Kemp räusperte sich und ihr Blick wurde ernst.  
„Oh ja, da hat es gestern Abend Probleme gegeben. Ich fürchte, es gibt schlechte Nachrichten.“  
Justus Gesicht verhärtete sich.  
„Was denn für Probleme?“ fragte Mathilda verwundert. „Und was sind diese Nachrichten?“  
„Das sollte Ihnen besser Dr. Kirsch erklären“, meinte Miss Kemp und winkte eine vorbeieilende Schwester heran. „Helen, würdest du bitte die Herrschaften zur Abteilung fünf begleiten? Sag Dr. Kirsch, dass Juno Besuch hat.“  
Helen nickte und bat Familie Jonas, ihr zu folgen.  
„Dr. Kirsch behandelt Juno schon seit Jahren“, sagte Justus tonlos. „Wenn sie sagt, es gibt schlechte Nachrichten, muss etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein.“  
„Kopf hoch, Justus.“ Mathilda streichtelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Ja, malen wir nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand“, meinte auch Titus.  
Auf Abteilung fünf angekommen, klopfte Helen vorsichtig an die Tür ihres Büros.  
„Ja?“ fragte eine ruhige Stimme von drinnen.  
Helen öffnete die Tür.  
„Dr. Kirsch? Die Familie von Juno Jonas ist hier.“  
„Ah, das dachte ich mir schon.“ Dr. Kirsch erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Willkommen, willkommen. Nehmen Sie doch Platz.“  
Mathilda, Titus und Justus schüttelten die dargebotene Hand und ließen sich auf den knarzenden Stühlen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nieder.  
„Danke, Doktor. Wie geht es Juno?“ erkundigte sich Tante Mathilda. „Hat sie sich wieder erholt?“  
Dr. Kirsch seufzte.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend geht es ihr gut. Wir hatten den Anfall gestern Nacht glücklicherweise schnell unter Kontrolle. Juno hat lange geschlafen und wollte nichts frühstücken. Vorhin hat sie dann endlich etwas Toast zu sich genommen. Solche Episoden sind kräftezehrend, wissen Sie.“  
Justus nickte ernst. Er hatte die Psychose seiner Schwester noch miterlebt, als sie am Schlimmsten gewesen war und kannte die Auswirkungen ihrer Anfälle. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die in ihm aufsteigenden Bilder zu verdrängen.  
„Das heißt also, die Krankheit ist wirklich wieder aufgeflammt“, murmelte Titus besorgt.  
Dr. Kirsch nickte.  
„Ja, ich fürchte, davon müssen wir ausgehen.“  
„Fürchterlich“, seufzte Mathilda. „Das arme Kind. Dabei dachten wir doch alle, sie sei endlich über den Berg.“  
„Leider kann es bei dieser Art von Störung immer wieder zu Rückfällen kommen“, erklärte Dr. Kirsch mitleidig. „Das Trauma kann jederzeit wieder ausgelöst werden. Manchmal aus unerfindlichen Gründen. Aber, äh, in diesem Fall, fürchte ich, ist der Grund ein recht einfacher.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Madame?“ fragte Justus stirnrunzelnd.  
Dr. Kirsch seufzte.  
„Es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen“, warnte sie und schob eine Akte über den Tisch.  
Mathilda und Titus nahmen sie entgegen und überflogen sie mit sorgenvoller Miene. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
„Was? Was soll das heißen, sie nimmt ihre Tabletten nicht mehr?“  
Titus Stimme war wesentlich lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er räusperte sich entschuldigend.  
„Ich meine... wie ist das passiert? Wie kann es sein, dass sie einfach ihre Medizin absetzt?“  
Justus erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Ein Wirbelwind fegte durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
„Juno ist schon sehr lange hier“, erklärte Dr. Kirsch ruhig. „Besonders in den vergangenen Monaten hat sie tolle Fortschritte gemacht, auch mithilfe der Medikamente. Ich glaubte, sie sei jetzt bereit, ihr die Verantwortung für die Selbstmedikation zu übertragen. Leider eine Fehleinschätzung meinerseits.“  
Justus Hände verkrampften sich in den Taschen seiner Jeans. Der Wirbelwind war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Stattdessen machte sich eine unwahrscheinliche Wut in ihm breit.  
„Wie haben sie das herausgefunden?“ fragte Mathilda mit trockener Stimme.  
„Nachdem wir sie unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten“, erklärte Dr. Kirsch, „fand ein Pfleger in ihrem Kissen ein Säckchen mit den verordneten Tabletten. Außerdem haben wir bei einem Bluttest keinen einzigen Wirkstoff des Präparats feststellen können. Das heißt, sie muss sie schon seit einer ganze Weile nicht mehr genommen haben. Ziemlich genau, seit die Anfälle wieder begonnen haben.“  
„Aber Juno ... sie wollte doch nach Hause kommen.“  
Just zitterte. Er war wie unter Strom, bemühte sich jedoch, weiterhin mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen.  
„Wir haben in den letzten Wochen häufig miteinander telefoniert. Sie war ganz aufgeregt, weil Sie ihr gesagt hatten, dass die die Psychiatrie bald verlassen darf. Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?“  
Dr. Kirsch beäugte ihn verständnisvoll.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Juno ist ein komplizierter Fall. Nicht einmal ich weiß immer, in welche Richtung ihre Krankheit sich entwickelt oder entwickeln könnte. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, Sie sei auf dem Weg der Besserung ...“  
„Ich spreche nicht von der Krankheit.“  
Dr. Kirsch legte den Kopf schief.  
„Verzeihung?“  
Justus schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch.  
„Es geht hier um Juno!“ presste er zwischen seinen Kiefern hervor. „Juno ist mehr als eine Psychose. Sie hat es wir gesagt. Sie wollte nach Hause kommen! Sie würde nicht einfach ...“  
„Justus!“ mahnte Mathilda scharf.  
„Aber er hat doch recht“, warf Titus ein. „Es hieß doch, Juno sei auf dem Weg der Besserung. Was hat sich geändert?“  
Justus sackte auf seinen Platz zurück. Ihm war schwindelig vor Zorn. Dr. Kirsch stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Juno hat auch mir immer wieder erzählt, dass sie nach Hause möchte“, erklärte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. „Wir wissen noch nicht, warum sie ihre Tabletten nicht mehr nimmt. Möglicherweise dachte sie, dass sie sie jetzt, wo es ihr wieder besser geht, nicht mehr brauchen würde. Das werden wir noch herausfinden. Und dann alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihr zu helfen.“  
So sehr Justus ihr glauben wollte, die Wut brodelte noch immer in seinem Magen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Er wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Und er begann langsam, daran zu zweifeln, dass sich jemals etwas am Zustand seiner Schwester ändern würde.  
„Sie müssen Ihn entschuldigen.“ Titus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Es ist sehr schwierig für den Jungen. Immerhin ist Juno schon kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hier eingewiesen worden. Ihr Zustand hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Dementsprechend angespannt ist dir Beziehung der beiden.“  
Dr. Kirsch nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Das habe ich bemerkt. Du hast sie nicht besonders oft besucht, Justus. Sie hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt.“  
„Ich weiß“, raunzte Justus.  
„Okay“, seufzte Dr. Kirsch. „Jedenfalls – seien Sie versichert, wir kümmern uns um das Problem.“  
„Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter, Doktor?“ fragte Mathilda unsicher.  
„Wir behalten sie natürlich erst einmal weiterhin hier und beobachten das Ganze. Aber wenn Sie hier sind, können Sie Juno natürlich gerne besuchen. Sie ist auf ihrem Zimmer. Helen, sei doch so gut und bring sie dorthin.“  
Helen, die bei der Tür gewartet hatte, nickte. Dr. Kirsch wandte sich noch einmal an Titus und Mathilda Jonas.  
„Und wir unterhalten uns später noch einmal. Ich erkläre Ihnen dann die weiteren Schritte, die wir zu Junos Genesung unternehmen werden.“  
Mathilda und Titus nickten resigniert und folgten Helen auf den Gang. Justus trottete hinter ihnen her. Als er den Flur betrat, hatte er kurz das Bedürfnis, in die andere Richtung zu laufen und die Anstalt auf schnellstem Weg zu verlassen. Er hasste Krankenhäuser und Psychiatrien waren noch viel schlimmer. Durch schiere Willenskraft gelang es ihm schließlich doch noch, sich wieder umzudrehen, um den anderen mit düsterer Miene zu folgen.

Wenig später schloss Helen eine schwere Tür auf und ließ Familie Jonas hindurch.  
„Zimmer 219. Hier ist es“, sagte sie.  
„Sie ist also wieder auf der geschlossenen Abteilung?“ fragte Mathilda traurig.  
„Nur für heute und nur zur Vorsicht“, beruhigte Helen sie. „Morgen kann sie wieder zurück in den ersten Stock.“  
Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und öffnete sie dann. Licht fiel durch einen Spalt auf den Gang und Justus hielt den Atem an.  
„Juno? Du hast Besuch.“  
Drinnen regte sich nichts. Helen zog seufzend ihren Kopf zurück.  
„Gehen Sie rein. Aber erwarten sie bitte nicht zu viel. Sie ist noch sehr angeschlagen.“  
Mathilda und Titus guckten etwas enttäuscht, bemerkte Justus, versuchten sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie zwangen sich zu einem Lächeln, nahmen den Schokoladenkuchen und betraten das schmale Zimmer. Justus folgte ihnen als letzter. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür.  
Sie standen in einem Raum mit kalkweißen Wänden, einem spartanischem Bett, einem Schreibtisch und einem Stuhl. Es war klar, dass es nicht dauerhaft bewohnt und nur gelegentlich genutzt wurde. Am Tisch saß Juno und starrte mit seltsam leeren Blick an die Wand. Für einen Moment fiel der Zorn von Justus ab und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Wie schmal und blass seine Schwester aussah, wie müde. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihren Augen ab. Der graue Pullover hing von ihren Schultern wie ein Sack. Ganz langsam wandte sie sich ihren Besuchern zu.  
„Hallo, Schwesterherz,“ sagte Justus.  
Es war, als würde eine Statue zum Leben erwachen. Ganz plötzlich leuchteten Junos Augen auf. Sie erhob sich auf wackelige Beine, taumelte vorwärts und direkt in Justus Arme.  
„Mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Mathilda strahlend.  
Justus, der seine Schwester mehr schlecht als recht auffing, war erneut wie versteinert. Genauso schnell wie sie auf ihn zugekommen war, löste sich Juno auch wieder und ließ sich von ihrer Tante in die Arme schließen.  
„Ich bin sehr müde“, antwortete sie mit einer Stimme, die leise und zerbrechlich war wie Glas.  
„Mir tut alles weh“, beschwerte sie sich dann noch und Titus drückte ihr lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Du solltest dich nicht immer so verausgaben. Reicht nicht ein Nachtwächter mit blauem Auge?“  
Der Scherz, mit dem er die Situation hatte auflockern wollen, ging natürlich gehörig nach hinten los. Erneut senkte sich betretenes Schweigen über die Familie. Titus wurde bis in die Haarspitzen rot.  
„Es wurde niemand verletzt“, erklärte Juno und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. „Und es war nach zehn Minuten schon wieder vorbei.“  
Justus und Titus ließen sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Mathilda stellte währenddessen den Schokoladenkuchen auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Soll das heißen, du erinnerst dich noch daran?“ wollte Justus wissen. „Das ist neu.“  
Juno schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das Meiste hat mir Dr. Kirsch erzählt. Ich weiß nur noch, wie es angefangen hat. Ich habe ... etwas gesehen. Alles war dunkel. Dann hörte ich ...“  
Sie kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. Doch dann seufzte sie.  
„Es hat einfach keinen Zweck. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was geschehen ist. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht bin. Dr. Kirsch saß neben mir.“  
Ihre Stimme ebbte ab. Sie sah beinahe beschämt aus.  
„Tut mir leid für den Ärger. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist. Es ging so viele Wochen so gut, da dachte ich ...“  
Sie verstummte. In Justus Magen brodelte es. Mathilda knetete nervös ihre Hände. Dann berührte sie ihre Nichte sanft an der Schulter.  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Hier, mein Schatz, nimm ein Stück.“ Damit schob sie den Schokoladenkuchen näher zu Juno. „Dein Lieblingskuchen. Danach sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus.“  
Juno betrachtete das Backwerk kurz. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke, ich habe keinen Hunger“, sagte sie. „Vielleicht ein andermal.“  
Mathildas Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Justus Finger verkrampften sich wieder.  
„Ach, sei doch nicht so“, brachte er mühsam hervor. „Du musst was essen. Oder willst du etwa auch noch verhungern?“  
„Nein, nein“, erwiderte Juno schnell. „Mir ... mir ist nur etwas übel.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen, nach so einem Anfall.“ Justus Stimme klang gepresst. „Das hättest du vermeiden können.“  
Mathilda und Titus tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Juno sah ihren Bruder jedoch fragend an.  
„Was meinst du, Just?“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Justus erhob sich und gab sich nun keine Mühe mehr, seinen Zorn zu verbergen. „Vor ein paar Wochen haben wir telefoniert, weißt du noch? Da hattest du schon ewig keinen Anfall mehr gehabt. Du hast dich gefreut, denn du hast geglaubt, dass sie sich bald nach Hause lassen. Wenn du das unbedingt wolltest, warum hast du dann einfach aufgehört, deine Tabletten zu nehmen?“  
Juno schwieg. Verstohlen knetete sie an einem Zipfel ihres Pullovers.  
„Das ... ich ... äh ...“  
„Ja, sag mal!“ zischte Justus. „Du hättest doch wissen müssen, was das zur Folge hat. Dr. Kirsch hat uns erzählt, dass du selbst für deine Medikamente verantwortlich warst. Auf diesen Moment scheinst du gewartet zu haben. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum. Drehst du jetzt völlig durch? Willst du dein Leben lang hierbleiben?“  
„Was? Nein“, rief Juno. „Justus, das ist nicht wahr, ich ...“  
„Warum hast du es dann getan, Juno?“  
Justus klang jetzt verzweifelt. Er suchte in den Augen seiner Schwester und fanf nichts als Leere. Juno druckste herum. Sie rang nach Worten. Ihre Tante trat Justus gegenüber.  
„Justus Jupiter Jonas, jetzt reicht es aber“, sagte sie scharf. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, deine Schwester endlich einmal wiederzusehen und jetzt ...“  
„Mathilda.“ Titus trat an ihre Seite und zog sie zurück. „Warte doch. Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem. Vielleicht müssen die beiden endlich einmal wieder alleine Zeit miteinander verbringen. Komm, geben wir ihnen etwas Luft. Lassen wir sie ungestört miteinander reden. Wir müssen ohnehin noch mit Dr. Kirsch sprechen.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Komm. Vielleicht bekommt er ja wirklich den Grund aus ihr heraus. Dann können die Ärzte ihr auch besser helfen.“  
Sanft zog Titus seine Frau aus dem Raum.  
„Justus, bitte“, warf er noch in Richtung seines Neffen. „Reiß dich ein wenig am Riemen. Ihr habt euch so lange nicht gesehen. Nutze die Zeit.“  
Justus schluckte trocken und nickte wiederwillig. Dann schloss Titus die Tür und ließ ihn und Juno alleine im Zimmer. Juno kauerte auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte die Beine jetzt dicht an ihre Brust gezogen. Mit steinerner Miene schaukelte sie ziellos vor und zurück.  
Justus setzte sich wieder auf das unbequeme Bett, das unter seinem Gewicht leicht quietschte. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare.  
„Er hat recht, weißt du?“  
Juno sah schüchtern zu ihrem Bruder auf.  
„Womit?“ fragte Justus angestrengt.  
„Wir sehen uns fast überhaupt nicht mehr. Wenn ich Glück habe, kommst du einmal im Monat vorbei.“ Juno rieb sich verstohlen die Augen. „Du fehlst mir, Just.“  
Justus seufzte.  
„Ja ... ja, du fehlst mir ja auch. Deswegen verstehe ich es ja auch nicht.“  
„Justus ...“  
„Nein, Juno. Bitte hilf mir, es zu verstehen.“  
Der Erste Detektiv machte eine hilflose Geste in Richtung seiner Schwester, die darunter zusammenzuckte wie unter einem Schlag.  
„Du hast so lange um Mom und Dad getrauert.“  
Juno sank bei diesen Worten augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Justus stockte und beobachtete sie für einen Moment eingehend, aber sie blieb ruhig. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Er schüttelte sich kurz, bevor er fortfahren konnte.  
„Ich wollte dir damals so gerne helfen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es ging dir nur immer schlechter. Weißt du, wie verdammt weh das getan hat? Hilflos mitansehen zu müssen, wie jemand, den man liebt, so zugrunde geht? Kannst du dir das überhaupt vorstellen?“  
Juno nickte.  
„Ja, ich ...“  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht“, gab Justus ungehalten zurück. „Dann haben sie dich in diese Klinik gebracht. Verstehst du – ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dich weiter in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Deshalb bin ich so selten gekommen. Und dann ... ich war unbeschreiblich froh, als es dir endlich besser ging.“  
Juno nickte abermals.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ein paar Wochen nach dem letzten Anfall hast du mich angerufen und wir haben stundenlang miteinander gesprochen. Das war großartig.“  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr schmales Gesicht. Selbst Justus musste bei dem Gedanken daran kurz grinsen.  
„Da habe ich zum ersten Mal wieder mit meiner Schwester geredet. Und nicht mit irgendeiner Psychose.“  
Zum dritten Mal nickte Juno. Diesmal sah sie sehr unglücklich dabei aus.  
„Als Dr. Kirsch meinte, die Chancen stünden gut, dass sie dich bald entlassen könnten“, erklärte Justus, „hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten all diese Jahre endlich hinter uns lassen. Ohne die Krankheit. Ohne das Trauma. Einen Neuanfang machen.“  
„Das hatte ich auch gehofft“, erwiderte Juno traurig.  
„Warum hast du es dann getan?“  
Wieder musste Justus schlucken. Mit jedem Satz wurde es schwieriger, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Da saß sie wieder vor ihm, seine Schwester. So hilf- und kraftlos, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Und allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich das selbst zuzuschreiben.  
„Warum hast du deine Medikamente abgesetzt? Es muss dir doch klar gewesen sein, dass das schlimme Folgen haben könnte. Dachtest du, nur weil es dir eine Zeit lang wieder gut geht, könntest du ganz auf medizinische Hilfe verzichten? Du bist doch nicht dumm, Juno.“  
„Natürlich, aber ...“  
„Ich muss es wissen, Juno, bitte“, flehte Justus. „Warum hast du aufgehört, deine Tabletten zu nehmen?“  
„Aber ich habe doch gar nicht aufgehört, sie zu nehmen!“  
Eine lange Zeit herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Justs starrte seine Schwester an.  
„Fängst du jetzt etwas auch noch an zu lügen?“ krächzte er. „Die Pfleger haben die Tabletten gefunden. Sie haben einen Bluttest gemacht."  
„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, aber ... nein, ich lüge nicht, Justus. Wirklich!“  
Junos Stimme klang so flehentlich, dass es reichte, um Justus stutzig zu machen. Er entschied sich, sie nicht zu unterbrechen, als plötzlich ein Wortschwall aus ihr herausbrach.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinem eigenen Gedächtnis vertrauen kann“, gab Juno zu. „Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal an einige Abschnitte meines Lebens erinnern, wegen dieser verdammten Krankheit. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich die Medikamente genommen habe. Ich wollte Dr. Kirsch auf keinen Fall enttäuschen. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihr zeige, wie gut ich das alleine schaffe, dann kann ich vielleicht früher wieder nach Hause. Zu Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus und ... und zu dir.“  
Der Kloß in Justus Hals wuchs. Er kämpfte nun ernsthaft mit den Tränen.  
„Ich habe sie jeden Tag genommen“, fuhr Juno langsam fort, als zähle sie die Tage, seitdem sie sich selbst die Tabletten einteilte. „Mir ging es besser. Und dann eines Tages ... plötzlich ... da wachte ich wieder in dieser Zelle auf. Dr. Kirsch sagte, ich hätte wieder einen Anfall gehabt. Dann hatte ich wieder einen und dann ...“  
Sie verstummte. Sie schien sich selbst nicht gern daran zu erinnern. Dann nahm sie ihren Bruder mit ihren großen Augen ins Visier.  
„Ich habe die Medikamente nicht abgesetzt“, betonte sie. „Jedenfalls nicht wissentlich. Aber ...“ Sie seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Wer weiß schon, was diese Krankheit noch mit meinem Kopf anstellt? Vielleicht gehöre ich einfach hierher. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich nicht selbst auf mich aufpassen. Und euch kann ich das auch nicht zumuten, Justus.“  
Ihre letzten Worte hörte Justus kaum noch. Er grübelte.  
„Juno ... bis du dir denn ganz sicher, dass du deine Tabletten genommen hast? Und ich bitte dich, lüg mich nicht an.“  
Juno überlegte kurz. Dann nickte sie.  
„Ja. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann ja. Ich wusste ja, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, sie einfach so nicht mehr zu nehmen. Auch wenn ich es langsam satt habe, jeden Tag Medikamente zu nehmen.“  
„Hmm ...“  
Justus rieb sich die Schläfen. Er konnte nicht anders, er war geneigt, seiner Schwester zu glauben. Im Kopf ging er noch einmal ihre Gespräche der letzten Monate durch. Das letzte Mal war Juno so klar und munter gewesen, als ihre Eltern noch gelebt hatten. Es erschien ihm nahezu unmöglich, dass die Krankheit sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund so benebelt haben sollte, dass sie einfach ihre Tabletten vergaß. Und sie behauptete, sie nicht wissentlich abgesetzt zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber was?


End file.
